


Worrying

by AussieTransfan2015, TheBigLoserQueen



Series: Fantasy AU [8]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Comfort, Cuddling & Snuggling, Elves, Fantasy, Fluff, Forehead Kisses, Friendship, Gen, Implied/Referenced Underage Prostitution, Interspecies, Interspecies Relationship(s), Ogres, Past Abuse, Platonic Cuddling, Platonic Kissing, Protectiveness, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-09
Updated: 2018-08-09
Packaged: 2019-06-24 05:40:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15623766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AussieTransfan2015/pseuds/AussieTransfan2015, https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBigLoserQueen/pseuds/TheBigLoserQueen
Summary: Nightfury can't help getting concerned whenever Sally is involved.





	Worrying

Ever since Queen Eclipse married the Ogre King, Nightfury had ensured she remained on her guard. Ogres were much larger and much stronger than them, their kingdoms almost coming to blows with each other. Not to mention she had suffered malicious treatment at the hands of one of their kind. She took it upon herself to ensure both Eclipse’s and both of her handmaidens’ safety while living in the Ogre Kingdom.

They had been here for almost half a year now. Tensions were easing up and, thankfully, the ogre populace was taking to their new elven queen. The nobles were a bit snobbish about it, but it wasn’t anything serious. Still, tensions among nobles was never a good thing. They were the ones that helped fund rebellions and wars and coups, if it pleased them.

So, a large party and banquet had been arranged. Queen Eclipse wished for the dignitaries from her kingdom to meet some of the orges within King Megatron’s court. It was going well, for the most part. Everyone seemed to be getting along… or at least were pretending to. But no fights or arguments had broken out and no one was acting suspicious as of yet.

Standing off to the side, sword on her side and a pike in her arms, Nightfury surveyed the ballroom again. She made note of every elf in the room while noting which ogres was speaking with them.

One pair in particular she had a hard gaze on was a large ogre and another, smaller ogre speaking with Sally, one of Eclipse’s personal handmaidens. Nightfury knew of her past, knew of her naivety, and knew of how easily anyone could manipulate her. She was too sweet and trusting for her own good.

And she was aware that the little elf had been spending more time with those two particular ogres as of late. Knock Out, the royal healer to King Megatron, and Breakdown, his assistant and bodyguard - she had learned through General Soundwave that they were good at their jobs, but could be crude and gruesome when it came to patching soldiers. Knock Out was flirtatious and had sadistic tendencies where as Breakdown was much more level headed but more than willing to beat someone down if necessary.

She was also aware that they were a couple and had been for a long time. And she was also aware, thanks to the gossiping ogre soldiers, that they were known to prowl around for third partners some nights. And she could see plain as day that Sally was their next target.

She doubted that Sally was aware of this, so it only made Nightfury watched their every move while ensuring the space of the other elves. She refused to see Sally subjected to the same abuse she had endured when she lived in the brothel.

Sally didn’t even notice she was being watched. She was too focused on smiling and chatting with Knock Out and Breakdown. She enjoyed these sorts of parties, but normally, she was too busy helping out the other servants to enjoy them. However, Her Majesty had been kind enough to give both her and Daybreak the night off, so they could dress up for the party and enjoy themselves as her ladies in waiting.

She had been having fun at first, sitting with the other elves and chatting when Knock Out had come over and asked her to dance with him. So she had said yes, they had danced, and then he took her over to where he and Breakdown had been standing, the three of them now having a pleasant conversation.

Sally felt a little privileged to be with them. Knock Out was the most beautiful ogre she had ever seen; he was even prettier than some of the elves! And Breakdown was handsome too, strong and tall, nothing like how most male elves were. A lot of the elves thought them to be incredibly attractive, all wanting to chat with them, but out of everyone, they picked her to talk to.

And they were so nice too. Breakdown was a gentleman, very sweet and patient with her whenever she had questions about their work. Knock Out was more flirtatious, but he would let her help him every once in a while when he was working on medicine. She liked being with them; she felt special.

Still, she couldn’t help but to get embarrassed whenever Knock Out flirted with her. Especially when he would do it in front of Breakdown. Even though the bigger ogre said he didn’t mind and reassured her he flirted with everyone, Knock Out was still his lover. She didn’t want him to think that she was trying to make his lover cheat on him.

“Sally?”

She snapped out of her thoughts, looking up to see that Breakdown had said her name. “Hmmm?”

“Are you okay?”

“O-Oh, yes!” She nodded, smiling brightly. “Sorry, I got lost in my thoughts again… It happens.”

“I hope we’re not boring you,” Knock Out said, leaning a little closer to her. “We would hate to be terrible company; it would ruin our reputations if word got out that we couldn’t keep a pretty woman entertained.”

Breakdown rolled his eyes while Sally just blushed.

Nightfury didn’t like the idea of the two ogres getting flirty with Sally. At least the larger one was making an effort to at least be civil from what she could catch. If there was one thing that vile wretch Nitroglide taught her, it was how to listen and read lips.

She didn’t like how Knock Out spoke to Sally, flirting enough to make any escort blush. Keeping her eyes locked on them to ensure they didn’t try offering anything undue to Sally or try to guide her away. Whether they noticed her staring, she could hardly care; Sally was her priority.

Breakdown could see the elf guard across the way looking at them. One of the queen’s close guards… Nightfury, he was sure was her name. He wasn’t too surprised to find her eyes on them though. Both He and Knock Out had seen her watching them before, mainly when one or both of them were with Sally.

He wasn’t sure if she had something against them, but it was getting old. So he reached over and tapped Knock Out’s shoulder. Both Sally and him were surprised, but the healer paused and allowed Breakdown to whisper something in his ear.

Sally just watched them, cocking her head to the side as she tried to figure out what was going on. Breakdown pulled away from his lover, the healer glancing over to the right for a quick moment. She would have looked as well when Knock Out suddenly took a hold of her hand. She opened her mouth to ask why when he suddenly brought her hand to his lips, making her blush brightly.

“L-Lord Knock Out?”

“Would you care to join us elsewhere, my dear Sally?” he asked, smiling and making Sally blush more. “Just so we have… a little more privacy? It seems some people enjoy staring at such a attractive group.”

“O-Oh…” She glanced around. It didn’t seem like anyone was watching them, but she had never been really perceptive like everyone else was. They probably saw something she couldn’t. And she understood where they were coming from - no one liked being stared at. “Okay, but where… where do we go?”

Knock Out took her hand before placing it on his arm. She didn’t resist as he led the way, Breakdown following behind them out of the ballroom through a side door.

Nightfury shifted, approaching from the side wall. The second she had seen them move, the second she knew she had to get involved. She refused to see Sally hurt. “Sally.

Sally turned back, pausing their retreat as Nightfury approached. She smiled, taking her hand from Knock Out and turning to the guard, oblivious to the dark looks Knock Out and Breakdown was giving the strangely tall elven guard. “Hi Nightfury. Are you enjoying the party?”

“I am, but where are you going?” Nightfury asked, her tone changing to a calmer, kinder tone. She couldn’t say Sally had to stay; Eclipse had given her the night off. “Her Majesty wanted us all here for the party.”

“I know, but Knock Out and Breakdown said someone was watching us,” Sally explained, gesturing to the ogres behind her. “They wanted a little more privacy.”

“Then…” Nightfury had to be wary of her words. The last thing she wanted was to cause a scene or scare Sally. “Perhaps tell the Queen; it is only polite to excuse yourself before leaving. It won’t seem rude to our hosts either.”

  
“Oh! I didn’t even think of that... ” After all, the last thing she wanted to do was come across as rude, especially to her own queen. “Thanks, Nightfury.” She gave the armored guard a quick hug before quickly heading off towards where the queen was.

Once out of earshot, Nightfury turned to them, hardly intimidated by their glares. “Whatever you’re planning, don’t.”

Breakdown’s eyes narrowed at her. So that explained why she was glaring at them. She was just like every other elf, wasn’t she? Thinking that ogres were nothing but barbarians… And always assuming the worst. “What the hell are you trying to say?”

“Sally is...she’s impressionable. Didn’t have the best of upbringing and...isn’t aware that some actions are abhorrent and shouldn’t be committed so casually to anyone. I have nothing against ogres, had no reason to. But I won’t let any, elf or orge, to use Sally’s own naivety against her. So I say again, do not toy with her.”

Knock Out smiled. Breakdown recognized it immediately; it was the same one he would use before he would torture prisoners. “You think just because bad things have happened to her, we’re also pigs?” he demanded, his velvety voice purring with anger. “You have no right to throw such disgusting implications around when we’ve done nothing to deserve it.”

“This coming from one with a penchant for torture, pain, and lusts for gore,” Nightfury, not the least bit perturbed by the malicious medic. “Trust me, I know what you are capable of. My only concern is Sally. I also know you both seek out thirds for your coupling, I won’t stand idle when you intend such on Sally. She doesn’t deserve being made into some toy.”

“And you’re the elven guard who could go berserk at any time and murder anyone in your way,” Knock Out pointed out. Nightfury thought she was the only one who heard stories about them? They weren’t the only with reputations attached to them. “Sally seems to be in just as much danger hanging around you as you claim she is with us.”

“Which is why I am constantly fighting the curse placed on me” Her eyes flashed, feeling a rage bubble inside of her. But she quickly pulled back, taking a breath to calm herself. She would not allow herself to be goaded by these two. “As much as my condition brings such a reputation, it brings a fierce protective side.”

Turning to see Sally talking with a smiling Eclipse. But the queen’s eyes looked a little concerned, glancing over at where she and the ogres stood. She knew about Sally’s past as well. They had every reason to be worried, even if these ogres had no ill intentions.

Nightfury turned back to them. “She’s innocent. And I will protect that innocence capable of such kindness.”

“Very pretty speech, it matches your pretty face,” Knock Out chuckled, shaking his head. “And it’s sad how little you respect Sally. Maybe her past is tragic and sad and I have noticed just how… naive she is, but she’s not stupid. She knows how to say no.”

“Especially since she’s already told us no,” Breakdown grumbled, glaring at Nightfury. It still pissed him off that she basically accused them of being would-be rapists, but he didn’t need to make a scene. Megatron would have been furious. “We asked her to be our third partner and she told us no. So relax about it already.”

Nightfury was a bit surprised, but she didn’t show it on her face. Sally had… said no? That was a first. Thanks to her naivety, it wasn’t hard for men to persuade her to have sex with them. Or worse, for her to come onto them thinking she was somehow helping them.

But she said no to these two. She turned them down… because she was learning. She knew better now. At least a little bit. Relief washed through her, her shoulders relaxing slightly. It made her happy. Nightfury still didn’t trust them, but at least she knew Sally was being smart about this.

“I have respect for Sally, but I have witnessed times where she has been taken advantage of,” she said firmly, though she no longer glared. “Even if my action seem rash, they are warranted. I have known her longer than both of you.”

Breakdown rolled his eyes while Knock Out just chuckled, shaking his head.

Nightfury ignore their reactions; she said what she needed to. With that, she turned to meet Sally as she had finally stepped away from the queen. Nightfury knew she could be overprotective of her friends, Sally especially, but she knew the sort of cruelty people were capable of. No one should ever suffer like she had.

Sally came up to her friend, giving her a quick hug before pulling back with a bright smile. “Queen Eclipse said it was okay, so long as I’m not out too late.

“Very well,” Nightfury chuckled. “Just don’t get into too much mischief.”

“I won’t! Promise!”

Nightfury smiled, her heart warming at Sally’s larger and more childish smile. Placing a small kiss on her forehead, she let Sally run around her to Knock Out and Breakdown, bowing before returning to her post.

As much as she didn’t want to relent and begrudgingly agree, Knock Out did have a point. Despite her worry, she had to let Sally do things on her own. It was the only way for her to learn. But her past, her trauma… she refused to allow something like that happen to her.

* * *

The rest of the night had left her a little tense. A small portion of her thoughts worried for Sally and drove to seek them out and bring her back to where she could see her. Keep an eye on her. Make sure nothing was happening to her.

But she didn’t. She stalled her thoughts and focused on her duty. The night continued without incident thankfully. The party had gone on well, everyone seems to be getting along, and it ended with everyone mostly content. She was glad, especially since Queen Eclipse had been stressed about tonight.

Now, she was in her quarters that she shared with Daybreak and Sally. Sally wasn’t there and Daybreak had yet to return as well. Daybreak was probably still helping out the queen get ready for bed, even though she was given the night off… which was typical of her. She always wanted to make sure Her Majesty was taken care of. As for Sally… Nightfury didn’t know. And it bothered her that she didn’t, but there wasn’t much she could do.

So, without company, she stripped her armour to clean and her weapons to sharpen. Sitting on her bedside, she had sharpened her weapon before putting into its holding. Close to her bed but far away enough from Sally and Daybreak so neither would hurt themselves. Then she had moved to her armor, giving it a good cleaning and wiping down. It helped pass the time and kept her distracted from worrying about where Sally was.

A knock on the door snapped her out of her thoughts, though she resumed cleaning. “Come in.”

The door opened up, allowing Sally to slip in with a small smile on her face. “Hello, Nightfury!” she greeted.

“Hey.” A wave of relief washed over the guard when the little elf closed the door behind her. Taking a quick glance over her, there weren’t any cuts or bruises to indicate she had been injured. And she was smiling sincerely, so that was a good sign as well.

“Where’s Daybreak?” Sally asked, moving to the small vanity in the room. She hummed softly to herself as picked up a washcloth to wipe down her face. She didn’t wear a lot of makeup she unstyled her hair, pulling out the pins and flowers.

“She wanted to make sure Her Majesty was situated before bed.”

“Oh!” Sally should have guessed. Daybreak was a bit of a perfectionist that way, even when Eclipse assured them that her night attendings would be able to help her just fine. It was really sweet, if she were being honest. “She’ll probably be back soon then.”

“Yes… Though you’re back later than I expected.”

Sally giggled, picking up a brush to start fixing up her hair. “Knock Out and Breakdown showed me around the art gallery. We’ve been here for more than half a year and I’ve never gotten a chance to see it. They have a lot of neat paintings.”

Though they had done a little more than just look at paintings and sculptures. Nothing bad, but her ogre friends were very… flirty. Well, Knock Out more than Breakdown. It had been a month since she had turned them down on their offer to be their third partner for a night, but Breakdown did warn her that Knock Out always flirted with everyone he thought was pretty. Which she didn’t mind, she was flattered!

Still… It felt weird being flirted with by someone in front of their own lover. Breakdown didn’t seem to mind and even assured her didn’t mind, but she still felt bad. Wouldn’t it make sense for someone to be upset if their lover flirted with other people? To make it worse, she really liked it when Knock Out did flirt with her. It made her feel special and made her heart flutter. Just like whenever Breakdown let her hug him or when he carried her. Which was weird too.

She placed down the brush and looked at herself. This was all so confusing. When she had worked in the brothel, sex wasn’t a big deal. It was just a service and something that could feel good. When Eclipse’s mother had shut down the brothel and brought her to serve Eclipse, everyone made it seem like her old work was a bad thing. And Her Late Majesty and Lady Promethea had told her that people should only have sex with the person they love.

Sally didn’t really know much about being in love, minus what she read from her books. Though she had been told that real love wasn’t like how it was in the books, which made everything so much more confusing. Especially when she thought about her ogre friends.

“Sally?” Nightfury could see Sally’s brows furrowed in the mirror, her shoulders a little tense. She put down her armor, growing concerned for the little elf . “Is something wrong?”

Sally sighed, her body relaxing. She turned around and walked over to Nightfury’s bed. She didn’t say anything, merely moving to lie down onto the bed. Nightfury only watched over her shoulder the little elf curl up on her side, her body facing her. Giving a motherly smile, the guard moved to lie down next to her. In a matter of seconds, Sally wiggled her way closer to her and snuggled into her chest.

“What’s on your mind?” Wrapping her arms around her, just as she always did, Nightfury watched Sally stir.

“What do you think it’s like?” she asked softly. “To be in love… What’s it supposed to be like?”

Nightfury sighed. She was no doubt the last person to ever consider being in love. Who would want to love a woman stronger than most men and could go berserk and level lands? But Sally was earnest; she wanted, if not needed, an answer.

“It’s like…” she pondered, thinking back to a time where she could love. Where her mother was still alive and her father was around. But then her thoughts drifted to a certain healer back home. “Your heart flutters when you see them, at first.” She ran through memories, of happier times and times where she stole small moments. “Your mind… plays with the possibility of talking to them, laughing and sharing. You get to know them, love their quirks and even their faults. Make memories and share happiness with them. You care little what others say about them and just… smile with them.”

Sally nodded. That was how they made it sound in her romance books too. That seemed simple enough… And it was kind of like how she was with Knock Out and Breakdown. Her heart would race sometimes and she liked to think about what it would be like being involved with them.

“But love is also fickle, people can play with hearts and cause pain. Arguments and harsh words could break even the strongest of bonds.” Looking down, she could see Sally seemed more confused. “Love… real love is accepting the good with the bad. It’s using your head and your heart. Your partner must have a say and their words are accepted and honored.”

Sally’s brows furrowed, pressing more into Nightfury’s chest. That all sounded so… complicated. Using her head? She wasn’t very smart and she had been told she had made bad decisions before… Not to mention it was weird for her to feel this way about more than one person. That couldn’t have been right.

“Do you think it’s normal to be in love with more than one person?”

“Not for elves,” Nightfury placed a small kiss on her head. “But we’re in a new land, new culture. We still don’t know the full extent of their relationships. It’s why I worry.”

Sally cocked her head to the side, confused. “Worry about what?”

“I know it seems strange, when our Queen and Lady Promethea try to explain the bad your old home did,” Nightfury knew the full story, and knew the difficulty both women had in explaining it all to the naive little elf. “To others, it seemed bad, but you didn’t see it like that. Those men were nice to you, gave you smiles and sweet words. But they were masters of hiding their true intent: they only wanted to use you.”

Sally looked away. It had been explained to her many times: her old home was a bad place. She was… abused there. She still had a little trouble understanding it sometimes. She had never been beaten and she never been hurt by a customer. And the owner had been nice to her and her friends who worked there. The abuse she did endure, the sex and stuff… She understood a little bad why it had been bad. She had been too young and she didn’t really have a choice in becoming a prostitute, since her mother sold her.

Nightfury brushed a strand of hair out of Sally’s face. “I don’t want that to happen to you again. You’re old enough to choose, old enough to do as you please, just… just know I’m here to help you, to listen and help you. Okay?”

She slowly nodded. “I know… but, if you’re worried about Knock Out and Breakdown, you don’t need to be. They’re nice. And… if they only wanted to have sex, they wouldn’t wanna be my friends anymore, right?”

“I admit...I was concerned,” Nightfury ran her fingers through Sally’s hair, petting it in a way the young elf liked and relaxed to. “Knock Out has a reputation for being rather...malicious in his practise. Breakdown as well. But you’re right, if they only wanted sex from you, they would either force you or try at every turn to convince you. But they haven’t. They seem to be gentle with you, despite their dangerous sides.”

“Kinda like you?” she asked, looking up. Nightfury smiled, pressing her forehead to hers, sharing her smile.

“In a manner. I am a threat to many, but I would never harm you… I can see now they’re both the same. But know I am here if you ever need me, okay Sally?”

Sally nodded, smiling as she nuzzled Nightfury’s chest. She already knew that, but it always made her chest warm whenever Nightfury said that. She never really had anyone love her like family before, so Nightfury’s affections and protective nature always made her feel safe and special.

The door suddenly opened, causing both Sally and Nightfury to turn. Unsurprisingly, it was Daybreak, who gave a small yawn as she closed the door behind her. Though she paused when she saw Sally and Nightfury lying down together.

“Oh, sorry…” she said sheepishly. “Am I interrupting something or-?”

Sally shook her head, moving to sit up. “We were just talking. But you look really sleepy.”

Daybreak nodded. “I didn’t sleep well last night and I haven’t had a chance to rest all day… A-And I wanted to make sure Her Majesty was taken care of before I finally came back.”

“And is she okay?”

“Y-Yes…” A blush graced her cheeks. “His Majesty came in shortly after we got her ready for bed. S-So we left right away…”

Sally couldn’t help but to giggle while Nightfury shook her head. They knew the ogre king couldn’t keep his hands off of his wife. Sally thought it was kind of sweet, but Nightfury wished the ogre would at least wait until Eclipse’s attendings had left. Most elves weren’t so nonchalant about sex, especially sex in front of others.

Sally quickly climbed out of the bed, running over to her friend. “Well, since we both need to wash up, let’s take a bath together! A quick bath and then we can go to sleep, okay?”

Daybreak’s cheeks reddened again, but she gave a nod. Giggling, Sally took her by the hand and led her into the small bath that they had, closing the door behind them and leaving Nightfury to herself again. All the guard could do was listen to them chat in muffled tones, Sally’s giggle coming up every now and then.

Nightfury couldn’t help but smile. Sally really was growing. Slowly maturing, slowly understanding, and slowly realizing the truths about the world around her. Despite that though, she still kept her optimism and innocence. The truth wasn’t breaking her… she was merely growing with it. Nightfury could see now she didn’t need to worry too much about her.

Well… She would always still worry. No matter how much Sally grew up, Nightfury probably wouldn’t ever stop worry. Sally was growing into a stronger woman, but Nightfury’s other side, the part she hated, refused to give in. She couldn’t have been sure if it was paternalistic or her destructive nature, but she would always worry.

She would give Sally space to grow, but she would be damned before she would allow anyone or anything to harm her. That was a promise.


End file.
